The present invention relates to a system for lubricating and cooling a mechanical assembly. Although not exclusively, it is particularly well suited to lubricating and cooling a transmission gearbox, particularly a main transmission gearbox, usually used on board helicopters. Thus, the present invention will be described more particularly hereinafter in relation to this application.
It is known that, for correct operation, such a transmission gearbox is lubricated and cooled, generally by a device which circulates a lubricating and cooling liquid, such as oil. In addition, to prevent said transmission gearbox from being able to be damaged or even destroyed through lack of lubrication and cooling in the event of this device failing during flight, a backup device is provided whose purpose is to, at least partially, lubricate and cool said transmission gearbox to allow the helicopter to continue to fly for a predetermined survival time.